


Gems In Uncharted Waters

by evanfire



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, OT3, Polyamory, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 17:51:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16748809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evanfire/pseuds/evanfire
Summary: Two years after the events of the show, life is fairly peaceful in beach city. Pearl is happily in a relationship with Ruby and Sapphire. Steven is growing up and crushing on Connie. But suddenly, Pearl gets pregnant. Will the gang be able to raise yet another baby? How will this effect the crystal gems? Will their relationship be shattered, or blossom into something entirely new?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> (You may or may not have read this on wattpad. I am moving to ao3. I wrote most of this in the summer of 2018, I may continue this story eventually. I may change a few things later. Also the diamonds are still a threat because I wrote this before the wedding episode. And it's more interesting that way anyway. I hope you enjoy my cringey fanfic!)

Pearl, Ruby, and Sapphire were sleeping in the bed they set up in the temple together. Gems don't need sleep, of course, but they have been sleeping more lately.

Amethyst convinced them to try it out. She said it's great. And she was right. It was nice.

It was a nice way to bond with her girlfriends. Sapphire, Ruby, and her, snuggled up together. They cuddled and watched the stars from the window as they dozed off into sleep.

Pearl was feeling tranquil, elated. And close to the two gems she loved more than anything.

But suddenly a sharp pain hit her. She felt horrible in an instant. Still, she carefully got out of bed, trying not to wake up Ruby and Sapphire. She quickly tiptoed to the bathroom.

Pearl looked at herself in the mirror. She looked pale, even paler than usual. She was sweating. And she looked bloated.

The pain got worse. Her stomach groaned as she hurled into the toilet. She heaved into the toilet, her stomach and mouth burning with pain, a rancid taste filled her mouth. It made her gag, and vomit even more. She felt like it lasted forever. Then, she felt a cold, tiny, hand rubbing her back. She heard Ruby stomping into the bathroom.

"Pearl!? Are you ok?"

"Shh... you'll wake Steven," Sapphire whispered, in her calm, cold voice.

"Oh..." Ruby said in a quieter voice. "We heard you, Pearl. Are you sick?"

"I... I think so..." Pearl said in a weak voice, before vomiting again.

Sapphire was very concerned. She had never seen pearl this ill. And she didn't see Pearl vomiting in her visions. Something was... off. Sapphire silently examined her lover with her eyes. Her stomach looked bigger. No... it can't be.

When pearl got up, Ruby gently hugged her. She led Pearl to the couch and gave her a glass of water. Sapphire was sitting next to her. Without warning, Sapphire touched Pearl's stomach. It was as she had feared. She felt a faint heartbeat.

The calm and collected Sapphire, the one who always knew what to do, felt scared.

"Pearl...?" She said quietly.

"Hmm?" Pearl stared at Sapphire quizzically.

"Well... you see..." She stammered. "Being nauseous in the morning can be a sign of pregnancy... and your stomach looks bigger... so maybe..."

Pearl said nothing. She was in shock.

"What!" Ruby exclaimed. "Is that even possible? Sapphire," Ruby gripped her firmly. "Did you see Pearl having a baby in your visions?"

"I... I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"My future vision has been less clear lately."

"Well," Ruby said. "I guess there's only one way to find out."

Sapphire nodded. They held hands and glowed purple. They fused. Garnet put on a trench coat, a hat, and a different pair of shades.

"I'll be back soon," she said. "Love you." Garnet kissed her forehead.

Pearl still said nothing. When Garnet left, tears slid down her face. Was she really pregnant? Would she die? Would Garnet think she cheated?

\- - -

Garnet came back quickly. She unfused again. Sapphire did her best to remain calm. She took out a small box.

"This is a pregnancy test. You..."

"YOU PEE ON IT!" Ruby blurted out.

"Yes..." Sapphire said, slightly annoyed. "Lines will appear here. If there are two lines, it means you're pregnant."

"Ok..." Pearl disappeared into the bathroom.

She came back out after a few minutes, slowly. She covered up her mouth with one hand and held up the test with the other. Two lines. Tears slid down Pearl's face.

"Hey... it's ok." Ruby said in the calmest voice they could muster.

"No it's not..." She sobbed. "How is this even possible?!"

There was a few moments of silence, then Sapphire spoke. "Well... did you..."

"NO!" Pearl could sense what Sapphire was about to say. "I would never do that to you two!"

"I'm sorry. I just didn't know it was possible for two gems to create offspring in this way."

"Well..." Pearl said, placing her hand on Ruby's shoulder gingerly. "You must be the other parent."

"Yeah..." Ruby said. She blushed. She felt Pearl's stomach. She felt the heartbeat of the child, and somehow she knew it was her's.

Sapphire smiled, so did Pearl. "I... I think we're going to be ok."

Ruby pulled them into a group hug.

\---

Luckily, no one else was home. Steven and Amethyst were on the beach. But Pearl knew she had to tell them at some point. And she'd rather get it over with as soon as possible. Pearl, Ruby, and Sapphire had been sitting on the couch for awhile. Pearl seemed to be feeling much better. They talked about Pearl's pregnancy together. Everyone felt more at ease.

Sapphire had determined that Pearl would not lose her physical form. Rose died because her pregnancy was one between a gem and a human. And Rose wanted Steven to have her powers, so she had to give up her gem. Sapphire concluded that a gem/gem pregnancy would likely be more safe. The future was looking clearer. But she would only know for sure as time progressed. Two gems creating a new, non fusion being, was unheard of.

But the trio felt optimistic. Somehow they knew that Pearl would not die. With that out of the way, they began to look forward to having another child. Pearl looked at the bump of her torso. It was small, but definitely there. She felt excited. Steven was 16, and he was growing up so fast. It would be nice to have someone to take care of. Ruby was also looking forward to seeing how their child would look like. Holding a small gem in her arms. The thought of it filled her with joy.

After they were done talking, Pearl knew it was time. Ruby and Sapphire fused again. (Garnet was a lot better with this kind of thing.) Garnet took Pearl's hand as they stepped outside.

They gazed out over the beach and saw Amethyst burying Steven with sand. They were both laughing. It's funny, Steven grew some stubble and was almost as tall as Pearl, but still acted like a child. It was oddly charming.

They walked over to Amethyst and Steven.

"Hey, P. What's up?" Amethyst said.

Pearl was too nervous to speak. Garnet looked at them and said, "Come inside, we have something important to tell both of you."

"For real? What is it? Can't you just tell us here?"

"Amethyst. It's very important," Garnet said in her serious tone.

"Alright, alright. Just gotta get Steven out of the sand." The short, purple gem began to shovel sand off of Steven with her hands.

Steven got up and dusted sand off his clothes. They all headed inside and sat on the couch. Even Garnet was a little nervous. It's not really an easy thing to bring up.

"Pearl has something to announce, listen up."

"Wha?" Pearl blushed. "Well... I'm pregnant..."

"For real?!" Amethyst yelled.

"Yes..."

"So did Greg decide to fuck another rock?"

"Amethyst! I would never!" She was very flustered. "No... Ruby is the um... other parent."

Steven said nothing at first, he just smiled. "Well, it will be nice to have a baby sibling I guess." He sat next to Pearl. His smile faded. "Pearl... will you die like Mom did...?"

Pearl patted Steven on the head. "Heavens no! Don't worry. I'll be fine."

"We're not 100% certain yet," Garnet said. "But since the baby won't be half human, Pearl should be fine."

After the big news, Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl, and Steven relaxed. Sitting on the beach, strolling though beach city, and simply enjoying the rest of the day.


	2. Chapter 2

Pearl was awake before everyone else. Luckily, the morning sickness didn't seem to be an everyday thing, at least she hoped so. She started with her usual routine. Pearl reached up to the cupboards and pulled down some pancake mix to make Steven breakfast.

By the time Garnet woke up, she was finished making the pancakes.

"You didn't have to do that, Pearl. Steven can make his own breakfast."

"I don't mind."

"You're pregnant. You should get more rest."

"Oh, Garnet! I'm not completely helpless!"

"I know," Garnet sighed. "I just don't want you to overwork yourself." She kissed Pearl on the cheek.

Then, Steven walked up to them. He grabbed a plate of pancakes. "Thanks, Pearl." He said as he sat down.

"You should get some food too," Garnet said, already pouring her some orange juice. "I know you don't like it, but the baby needs it."

Pearl sighed. She looked down at the plate of food in front of her. Eating seemed like such a waste of time. And it was so disgusting! But Garnet was right. Rose ate when she was pregnant with Steven. But the baby won't be half human. Did she really have to? She figured it was better safe than sorry. "Maybe I'll start with the juice," she thought to herself.

Just when she started slowly sipping it, Lars came though the door. He spent most of his time with the Off Colors, rescuing rebel gems from diamond colonies. But he came back to earth from time to time to help the crystal gems capture the rest of the corrupted gems.

"Uh, guys," Lars said "We've got a bit of a situation. I found a corrupted gem in the ocean near here."

"I'll go wake Amethyst," Steven said. He put his plate in the sink and went into her room.

"Pearl, you should stay here," Garnet said. She figured Pearl didn't want the whole town knowing yet, so she whispered to her. "I don't know what will happen to the baby if you're poofed, but it probably won't be good."

Pearl nodded. She knew Garnet was right, but she still felt a little disappointed. Garnet, Amethyst, Steven, and Lars left.

\- - -

A few hours later

Greg walked up to the door. "Anyone home?" He yelled.

"Come in!"

Pearl was a little nervous. She wasn't sure how to tell Greg she's pregnant. How to explain the situation since to his knowledge, being pregnant as a gem is a death sentence. She sat in the kitchen, the table hiding her belly. Greg walked in holding a pile of pants.

"Hey Pearl, I brought these pants for Steven. He's getting tall isn't he?"

Pearl panicked as Greg came closer to hand her the pants. She was showing a bit. It was easier to tell she was pregnant since she was thin. Pearl tried to calm herself down. He was going to find out sooner or later. She stood up.

"Thank you..." she said awkwardly.

Greg noticed. He set the clothes down on the table, a shocked look on his face. He ran.

"Greg, wait!"

"No! I'm getting involved with this kind of thing again!"

"Well, shit," Pearl thought. She didn't think he would panic that much. She went after him. Luckily, Greg can't run very fast, so she was able to catch up with him. He stood on the beach, staring off into the distance.

"I'm sorry," He said in a mournful voice. "I... just don't want to lose you like I lost Rose. I know you don't like me very much, but I still care about you. And I don't want people thinking I'm the father."

Pearl stood with him in silence for a moment, thinking carefully of what to say next. "The gems know. They don't think that at all..." she paused again. "Ruby is the..."

"Oh..."

"Yeah. We're not entirely sure yet, but I should be fine."

"Alright... well... if you need any help just let me know." Greg walked away.

Even though the encounter was a little nerve wracking, Pearl was glad he stopped by. She sat on the beach for awhile, watching the waves and thinking. She thought about what her baby would be like. The thought of her baby's birth excited her, but she was also scared.

\- - -

Later...

Pearl was sitting on the couch when they came back. Amethyst was holding a bubbled gem. It was blue.

"Hey, Pearl!" Amethyst said. "The one might be a corrupted Lapis! It was so crazy! It looked like a giant crab and it was throwing water all over the place! Then Garnet..."

Pearl zoned out as Amethyst excitedly told her about the fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry! I have a habit of writing really short chapters! If you read this far, please tell me your opinions.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's a connie x steven fluff chapter because I felt like it

Steven's POV

Steven asked his best friend out just one week ago. He couldn't believe it was finally happening. After crushing on her for so long, he finally confessed his feelings.

\- - -

It was a warm summer day. Steven and Connie were sitting on the beach, watching the fireworks show Mayor Dewey organised as a publicity stunt to get re-elected.

Steven loved everything about Connie. Her long, silky, brown hair. Her laugh. Her bravery, her cleverness, her kindness. He loved the way he felt a spark every time they touched. He felt joy in his heart every time he was near her. And he loved it when they fused. He felt complete with her, and though they had only known each other for three years, he couldn't imagine life without her.

He had no idea to tell this to Connie. He sat on the beach with her, thinking about all this. Connie looked into his eyes.

"Hey Steven, is something wrong?"

His face blushed a rosy pink. Steven gently put his hand on her's. "Connie..." he said quietly, "Have you ever wanted to say something so badly, but didn't because you were afraid?"

"Yeah..."

"Well, I don't want to be afraid anymore," He said, suddenly kissing her. His heart raced faster than a comet shooting through the sky.

Connie's face turned bright red. She was overwhelmed with emotions. "Steven..." She whispered, "I love you too..."

They laid on the beach together, watching the fireworks. They talked about so many things. Their feelings for each other. Connie talked about how she was bullied. Steven told her about how the Crystal Gems fought off the diamonds when they came to Earth, and how he was afraid they'd come back for revenge.

 

Connie fell asleep next to Steven. It was getting late. Steven carried her in his arms to his car and drove her home. He carefully woke her up.

They walked to the door, holding hands. Mrs. Maheswaran answered the door. She looked at Steven sternly.

"Uh... mom? Steven asked me to hang out next week... is that ok?" Connie said.

"Sure, honey."

"Really? Thanks mom! Well, I'm gonna go to bed now." She headed to her room, leaving Steven and Mrs. Maheswaran in a room full of awkward silence.

"Mr. Universe? Can I talk to you? Outside?" Mrs. Maheswaran said.

"Sure. And, um... you can just call me Steven." Steven said as they stepped outside.

"No. You're almost a grown man, after all. You deserve some respect. That's why I'm going to treat you like a man, not a child." She hesitated before firmly saying, "What are your intentions with my daughter?"

Steven nervously sighed. "I... I just.... I... want to make her happy. I want to be with her, she's my best friend. She's someone I can't live without. I promise I'll never hurt her."

Mrs. Maheswaran saw Steven was genuine. Of course he was. He was a sweet boy. But she was still worried. "I hope so," she said quietly. "She's been hurt enough already."

\- - -

Steven though about what Connie's mom said as he was getting ready. What did she mean by "She's been hurt enough already"? He knew she was bullied, though she didn't talk about it much. Connie didn't really tell Steven about her past. He wasn't one to pry, but he was worried about her. What if she went though something horrible that was still hurting her to this day? He felt a sense of excitement and unease as he waited for Connie. He tried to put his thoughts out of his mind.

Steven wore a button up shirt and black pants. He hoped it was ok, he didn't have fancy clothes. Well, not ones he didn't outgrow.

Finally, Connie arrived. She knocked on the door. His heart raced as he saw her, she was beautiful.

"So..." Connie said, blushing. "You ready?"

"Yeah..."

 

They walked down the beach together under the setting sun, making their way to town. Connie still wouldn't tell Steven where they were going. It was a surprise, she said. Connie borrowed Steven's car. They drove all the way to Empire City.

Finally, they reached their destination. An art museum. It was a building with a large marble staircase and fountain in front of it. The building itself looked like it was from ancient Greece, with large pillars near the entrance.

"I hope you don't mind going here," Connie said. "I know this seems a little boring, but sometimes I go here to relax. I love looking at all the paintings."

"No, it's fine! This place looks neat!"

Connie smiled. Steven was so nice. They walked up the staircase together and into the museum. Inside, paintings and sculptures lined the red walls and ivory floors. They spent the rest of the evening looking at paintings and sneaking into empty rooms to cuddle. Steven seemed to like it. (Connie hoped, anyway.) She was afraid he wouldn't. She was afraid someone like him, always going on adventures, wouldn't like her boring hobbies. But she was pleasantly surprised. Steven really was getting more mature, but at the same time, retained his childlike wonder.

Later, they sat outside the museum. Connie was ready to show him something she was too afraid to show anyone else. She trusted him more than anyone else.

"So, not a bad first date, huh?" Connie asked.

"Not bad at all," He replied, leaning against her. "I didn't even know you liked art. You surprise me everyday."

Connie smiled. "Yeah... can I show you something?"

"Sure!"

She reached into her backpack, and pulled out her sketchbook. "Well..." she said, slowly turning the page. "I really like drawing, but I'm always too scared to show people." She turned the page to a realistic drawing of Lion, fully colored. "I know I won't get into a museum like this one, but it's just fun, ya know?"

Steven's eyes lit up. "This is so good!"

"You really think so?..." she blushed.

"Yeah! I can barely draw a stick figure though, so maybe I'm just easy to impress." He laughed.

They spent some time looking through Connie's sketchbook, remembering all the times they had together, and laughing under the stars.

Then they drove to Connie's house. Steven had her back by 10, as promised. Mrs. Maheswaran gave him a smile and a firm handshake. She seemed to trust Steven a little more.

Steven drove home, still elated from his date with Connie. Pearl was sitting on the couch with Garnet. Pearl ran up and hugged Steven.

"Steven! How was your date with Connie?"

"It was great! How's the baby?"

"Oh... fine. It's still a little too early to tell though."

Garnet walked to them and put her hand on Pearl's shoulder. Steven looked at Pearl's abdomen. He thought about the baby, wondering what they would be like, if they would have gem powers, how they would train them. And he thought about Pearl. Garnet said she would be fine, but he still worried.

He hugged Garnet and Pearl and went into his room.

\- - -

Steven was in his room, looking at his phone when Garnet came in.

"Oh, hey Garnet."

"Steven? Can I talk to you?"

"Of course."

She sighed, wondering how to approach the subject. "Steven..." She finally said as she took off her visor. "I know you love Connie very much. And I'm sure you're aware of this already. But keep in mind no relationship is perfect. Not even Ruby and Sapphire's. There's ups and downs. That's how life is. You have to decide who you're willing to go through the downs with."

"I... I know."

"Just be prepared, Steven."

"Uh... ok?"

Garnet hugged him. "Love you."

He went to bed pondering what Garnet said.


	4. Chapter 4

Pearl woke up early. She walked through the silent house and stretched her body. It had been about a month since Pearl found out she was pregnant. Nothing interesting had happened, really. The days flew by in a haze. She felt stuck in a rut, each day seemed almost the same as the last. She passed by a mirror and examined herself. Her baby bump was getting bigger. She smiled to herself. Things were changing... slowly.

Then, she stepped just outside the house, leaning on the wooden rails. She looked at the stars, and the rising sun shimmering off of the ocean.

Pearl took a deep breath and sighed. She hadn't left the house much this past month. She was busy thinking, worrying. She worried about the diamonds coming back, Steven, her baby, everything. She didn't leave the house because she was afraid someone would see her. She hated being the center of attention, she didn't like the thought of seeing the town people gawk at her. Suddenly, as she was lost in thought, she felt Garnet's hand on her shoulder.

"Couldn't sleep?"

"Yeah..."

Garnet paused for a moment as Pearl leaned on her. "...It's going to be ok," she said, finally.

Pearl looked up at her and smiled. "I hope so..."

They stood there together for awhile, Garnet's arms around Pearl's. Garnet kissed her on the cheek. "So... feel like leaving the house today?"

"Uh... I don't know..." Pearl blushed. "I mean, look at me!" She pointed to the bottom of her belly. It was poking out of her top.

"Oh, don't worry too much." Garnet paused for a moment. "How about we go to Greg's? I'm sure he'll let you borrow some clothes."

"Alright..." she was nervous. Greg was still acting weird around her.

\- - -

Garnet and Pearl walked to Greg's car wash. Surprisingly enough, he never ended up buying a house, even after he became a millionaire. He still ran a car wash, even though he didn't have to anymore.

Greg was inside, mopping the floors. Garnet knocked on the door.

"Come in." he said as Garnet opened the door. He looked at her as she walked in. "Oh, hey Garnet, whatcha need?"

Pearl stood behind the tall, sturdy woman. She was still embarrassed. Garnet took Pearl's hand and yanked Pearl to her side.

"Pearl and I were wondering if you had some shirts she could borrow," Garnet said.

"Oh..." Greg said nervously, eyeing Pearl. "I'll see what I have in the van."

He walked to the van and rummaged through it. He came back with two sweaters. One was light yellow, the other light pink.

Pearl tried on the pink one. It was a bit too big, it went past her hips and the sleeves were too long. But it was good enough.

Pearl, looking down at the ground as she spoke said, "Thank you..."

"No problem. And don't worry about bringing them back," He said as he returned to mopping the floor.

\- - -

Garnet and Pearl walked around town, their hands locked together, it was still sunrise, so the town was almost completely silent.

Eventually, they sat on a bench near the ocean. Pearl fell asleep, her head pressed against Garnet's chest. Garnet smiled as she stroked her lover's hair. It was good to see she felt a least a little more calm. Garnet let Pearl sleep as she watched the orange tinted waves crash against the apricot colored sand. She felt the cool ocean breeze flow through her dark, frizzy hair.

They were sitting their for at least an hour, the sun was no longer slightly enveloped by the ocean, and the sky was a light blue. Pearl slowly opened her eyes and yawned. She blushed as she sat up and turned to Garnet

"Oh, sorry! I didn't mean to use you as a pillow!" She let out an embarrassed laugh.

"It's ok, I didn't mind."

They continued walking through town. Sadie and the cool kids were sitting outside of Fish Stew Pizza, sharing a pizza. They glanced at Garnet and Pearl as they walked by, then continued chatting. Nanefua was making her usual rounds, walking around town, a body guard on each side of her.

Pearl sighed as they reached the beach. Things didn't go nearly as bad as she had thought.

Connie, Steven, and Amethyst were sitting on the beach building a sandcastle. Steven ran up to Pearl and hugged her. They went to the others and sat down on the sand.

Pearl looked down at the sand and nervously ran her finger through it. She hadn't seen Connie in more than a month. Before... everything happened. But Connie didn't say anything aside from a quick, polite hello. Steven must have told her already.

\- - -

One day later...

Steven was acting a bit... strange. Not in a bad way. It was just obvious he was planning something. Steven was horrible at keeping secrets if it was something he was excited about. Early in the morning, a little bit after everyone woke up, he asked Pearl to buy him a doughnut. He had a huge grin on his face. Pearl decided to play along and left the house.

She came back, carrying a white paper bag with a doughnut in it. As she opened the door, she heard, "Surprise!"

It shocked her so much that she dropped the bag and her keys on the floor.

The living room was filled with townsfolk. The Barrigas, the Millers, the Frymans, Maheswarans, Uncle Andy, and almost everyone that knew Steven or the gems came.

Steven explained to Pearl that it was a "Baby Shower".

Pearl was flattered, even a little happy, but she didn't like crowds very much. Still, as the party progressed, she found herself having fun.


End file.
